


Please be Mine

by Pearltears



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Based off brown hair default MC, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Main characters name is MC, No OCs, You can substitute MC for your own name, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearltears/pseuds/Pearltears
Summary: Mystic Messenger High School AU!(Sorry my summary sucks...)Alright so here's the exposition, it's about a month into the new school year, MC has transferred into new high school for whatever reason, it's not really important. RFA members have recently lost their original leader and coordinator, Rika (she went to study abroad somewhere). RFA had tried hosting a party but ended unsuccessfully. So that's it! Let's get started for reals now ;)





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I updated the second chapter because I was still unsatisfied with it. I have most of the story outlined and will be posting at least a few longer chapters next time! I PROMISE!! I will get the plot developing and all that juicy stuff!! As always any suggestions are always welcomed. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Until next time my lovelies ;)

Okay guys just before we get started let's get some background information down. Everyone is a high school student because this is a high school AU... Pardon any grammatical mistakes or typing errors, I do go back and fix my errors but sometimes a few escapes from my sight. 

Alright back to business!

Jumin Han: Senior, Class President, 17 yrs old, very wealthy, has a kitten named Elizabeth the 3rd, and member of RFA

Jaehee Kang: Senior, Class VP, 17 yrs old, dedicated student, member of RFA, and interns at C&R

Hyun Ryu: Junior, 16 yrs old, troublemaker, works a part-time job, lives on his own, and member of RFA

707/ Luciel Choi: Junior, 15 yrs old, very trusting, easy going, intelligent, and member of RFA

Yoosung Kim: Sophmore, 15 yrs old, dedicated student, gullible, misses Rika a bunch, and member of RFA

MC: Sophmore, 15 yrs old, sweet hard working girl, way too trusting, and transfer student

Alright so here's the exposition, it's about a month into the new school year, MC has transferred into new high school for whatever reason, it's not really important. RFA members have recently lost their original leader and coordinator, Rika (she went to study abroad somewhere). RFA had tried hosting a party but ended unsuccessfully. So that's it! Let's get started for reals now ;)


	2. Chapter 2

  
The sound of the bell rang throughout the campus, students made their way to their first class, eyes heavy with the desire to doze off into the land of dreams in the warmth of a cozy bed. Luckily for Yoosung, he did not have to deal with lack of sleep or the sluggishness that came with it, for he was quite fond of mornings. There was nothing better than waking up early for a quick shower and a warm breakfast. Soft crispy toast, with a golden complexion, buttered lightly and accompanied with a still steaming veggie omelet. Just thinking about it made him hungry again.

  
He entered the crowded classroom, making his way through his classmates, who were too occupied with their conversations to move aside, and took his seat in the middle row. Not a second later the bell rung once again, everyone took their seats, settling down as the teacher stood at the front of the class.

  
The teacher began her lesson, only the sounds of pencils furiously taking down notes could be heard. That is until the classroom door opened, every pencil stopped and all eyes turned to see the brunette standing at the door. She stood there, cheeks dusted pink in embarrassment, everyone stared. It was nerve-wracking, but she took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. The girl glanced nervously towards the class, her eyes darting back towards the floor to avoid holding eye contact with anyone.

  
The teacher was the first to break the awkward silence," Hello, you must be the transfer student, I'm I correct?"

  
"Ah, yes mam. Sorry I'm a bit late.."

  
"Yes, that's quite alright, I expect you here tomorrow on time. Well, why don't you introduce yourself now that you have the class' attention"

  
"Oh..okay.'

  
The brunette raised her face to look at the class and smiled, her honey eyes squinting into a thin line,"Hello everyone, my name is MC, thank you for having me as part of the class."

  
"Okay now MC you may take your seat towards the back."

  
With that MC walked to take the seat she was assigned, her pleated skirt fluttering behind her. She was cute, no doubt about it, just looking at her made Yoosung's flush with heat.

 

* * *

 

Classes had gone by so fast, MC had not realized it was already lunch. Her tummy growled in response to her thoughts of a nice meal. She stood aside, pulling up her school bag to scavenge for some money to buy herself something to eat, but found nothing other than lint and some bus tokens.

  
"Great."

  
She sighed to herself slumping down onto the hallway floor-- sitting there--friendless and hungry. MC let out another long sigh, blowing her hair out of her eyes, then reached over for her school bag.

  
"If I'm going to spend lunch alone I might as well play some games on my phone to take my mind off my hunger," she spoke to herself.  
Her hands pulled the cold metal zipper open and rummaged through the contents, but nothing.

  
"What?"

  
MC shook her head, "No way.."

  
A small wave of panic washed over her as she began quickly emptying everything out of her bag," No way, no way, no way!"

  
"Fff-"

  
Too busy having a mini panic attack, MC failed to notice that she had made a mess in the hallway. It's not like it mattered to MC, there was no one around, she would have it cleaned in no time. Well at least that's what she had thought.

  
"You've made quite a mess there," spoke a stern yet gentle voice.

  
A pair of perfectly polished shoes stood by MC's spilled school bag, slowly, MC brought her face up to see the owner of the voice that had called her attention.  
Honey eyes met coffee brown eyes and a sudden blush of embarrassment crawled upon MC's face. The other girl had long light brown hair, nicely pinned out of her face. Her posture was perfect, but natural and her uniform were perfectly ironed, everything about her screamed dedication. Realizing she had been staring far too long, MC quickly turned her gaze to the floor.

  
"Oh...I'm sorry...I'll clean this up right now"

  
"Have you lost something?"

"I-Its nothing importan-"

  
"Come on, get up. You shouldn't sit on the floor when wearing a skirt,"

  
The coffee eyed female offered her hand out to MC, pulling her up with a surprising amount of strength.

  
"My name is Kang, Jaehee."

  
"MC"

  
"Ehmsi?"

  
MC giggled, her hand covering her lips, and smiled.

  
"It's a nickname I go by,"

  
"Oh, is it really okay for me to refer to you by your nickname?"

  
"Yeah, I don't mind."

  
" Well MC, if i may ask, did you lose something?"

  
"Ah. Well, it's not really-, Yes. Yes, I did. But I feel that maybe I misplaced it or something... I mean, I can't, you know to jump to the conclusion that I lost it. Right?"  
Jaehee observed MC go off on a tangent trying to figure out if she had ever seen her around on campus. But no. She had to be a new student, had to, and as student body vice president, it was her job to be aware of changes that happened concerning the school. This was certainly one she had to address without a doubt. She turned her full attention back to MC with a fire of determination burning in her big brown eyes.

  
"I mean you can't go aroun-"

  
"MC."

  
Jaehee stood in front of MC, eyes staring directly at her, the air around her seemed to radiate a strong, "in control" type of presence, sending a cold chill down MC's spine.  
"Y-Yes?"

  
"I've never seen you around here. Are you new here?"

 

  
"Yeah," MC rubbed her arm sheepishly, suddenly very aware of the fact that she was not in uniform. Jaehee somehow made her feel very self-conscious, maybe it was because everything about her seemed so...perfect. She turned her gaze toward all her things scattered on the floor.

  
"I transferred here today, I'm a second year," MC said as she squats down to recollect all her belongings back into her black messenger bag.

  
"Hm.."

  
"Yep"

  
They basked in a brief awkward silence until Jaehee adjusted herself turned.

"Come."

  
With that Jaehee began walking in the opposite direction, her polished shoes clicking and clacking as she walked down the empty hall. MC scurried along after her, dusting her skirt, and leaving the hall empty again.

 

* * *

 

"And here is the foriegn language building. Are you taking one?"

 

"One what?"

 

MC tilted her head in confusion, brown hair falling over her bright honey eyes, Jaehee chuckled at the adorable sight.

 

"Gah, why are you laughing?"

 

"Nevermind that, I had asked if you were taking a foriegn language"

 

"Ohh... wow. I should've gotten that. But yeah I'm taking English"

 

The two talked as they toured the campus together, MC was grateful that Jaehee had taken her lunchtime to show her around the campus. She observed as the older females seem to be enjoying herself acting as MC's tour-guide.

 

In the distance, a tall raven haired boy caught sight of a very familiar figure. He could recognize the back of her head anywhere, he decided to walk closer before calling out to her. Who was she walking with? Jaehee did not have many friends, so this was indeed a very peculiar sight for him.

 

"Ms. Kang."

 

Jaehee froze in her tracks, her eye twitching in annoyance, then sighed. She could pretend to not have heard him, no, she had stopped which clearly showed that she had heard him. Damn it. MC glanced over at her in confusion.

 

"I think someone called you."

 

"Ah, no. It must've been your imagination."

 

A sweat drop slid down the side of Jaehee's face as she regained her composure. She really did not want to deal with His demands right now. Maybe he had left!

 

"Assistant Kang"

 

He called now standing behind her, both MC and herself spun around to meet a tall raven haired guy, his steely grey eyes seemingly unimpressed with Jaehee attempt to ignore him.

 

"Mr. Han, what can I do for you?"

 

All of the fire in her eyes put out so fast, MC was shook. Who was this guy? As if on cue, the older boy turned his attention towards MC.

 

"Assistant Kang, who is this you have with you?"

 

" Mr. Han this is MC. MC this is Mr. Han. She is a transfer student here, I was showing her around."

 

"Hm... Well then MC it is nice to meet you. My name is Jumin Han, I hope you enjoy coming here to our school."

 

"Ah, thank you! It nice to meet you too!"

 

MC bowed quickly, trying not to look at Jumin Han longer than she needed, to avoid the creeping blush threatening to appear on her face. As Jumin and Jaehee spoke about school matters, MC fiddled with the loose thread at the end of her beige sweater's sleeve. By the looks of it, Jaehee was not happy with what Jumin had told her, but she kept a straight face. How long were they going to take? MC awkwardly swayed waiting, maybe she should have excused herself and left. No, Jaehee would have asked her to leave if she was not needed. But! They had just met, so therefore she wouldn't, no, correction, she didn't have any obligation whatsoever to continue to talk with her. Sighing she slowly began to distance herself until finally, she had managed to slip from their sight, it was not like they were watching her since they were too occupied with their conversation. This was for the better, MC thought to herself. plus she had other things to do... right?


End file.
